


Secrets

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you write one that’s Dean x reader and she’s a hunter but her family refuses to let her tell Dean so they break up because he thinks she doesn’t belong in that world and then he finds out you’re a hunter on a hunt where he bumps into her and then like he’s really pissed but they end up making up and like it can be smutty or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

The Impala pulled up and I walked towards it, dread making my footsteps heavy. It was never good when your boyfriend called you and said, “We need to talk.”

I pulled open the door and slid in, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Dean didn’t look so good. We sat in silence for a few minutes, and, truth be told, I really didn’t want to hear what he had to say. 

I finally broke the uncomfortable silence. “What’s the matter? You said you wanted to talk.”

He turned to me and grabbed my hands in both of his.

“Look, this is really hard for me to say. These past six months have been so great but…I’m sorry, I just…I don’t think we can see each other anymore,” Dean squeezed my hands and my heart almost stopped. 

“What? Why?”

“It’s not you, it’s me…I have a…”

“I swear to God if you give me the ‘it’s not you it’s me’ speech I will punch you,” I said, my voice trembling.

He looked slightly scared, but he continued, “What I do…it’s dangerous.”

“I know that.”

“It’s not safe for you to be with me. What if a demon figures out we’re together and tries to use you to get to me?”

“I think it would be in a world of hurt because you would kick its ass.”

“What if I’m not there to save you?”

“You’ve taught me some stuff. I mean, I know I’m not a hunter but I’m sure I could take care of myself until you got there.”

“I…I worry about you all the time (Y/N),” he let go of my hands and turned to look out the windshield. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Well don’t. I’m okay Dean. Nothing is going to happen,” I scooted over closer to him, grabbing his hand.

He rubbed my knuckles with his thumb, looking down at our hands, “Please don’t make this harder than it already is.”

I slid back to my side of the car and stared out of the window with my arms crossed. “Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?”

“I’m sorry, but…yes,” he said softly.

I nodded my head, opened the door to the Impala and got out, slamming it behind me and walking up to my house. Luckily I made it inside before the tears fell. 

About a week later my father called so I loaded up my car and drove to meet him at the usual spot.

“Hey,” my dad grunted at me.

I nodded at him, “So, what do we got?”

He proceeded to tell me about a nest of vamps that were killing people in a town about three hours from here. They needed to be taken care of and we were the ones that were going to do it.

“Alright, sounds good.”

“You okay?” my dad asked me. “Something seems off about you.”

“Oh nothing much, my boyfriend left me, but you probably don’t give a shit about that.”

“It’s probably for the best, now you don’t have to worry about him finding out,” my dad said, patting me on the shoulder.

“No, he left me because he didn’t want me to get hurt!” I shoved his hand off my shoulder, furious. “If he knew I was a hunter then this never would have happened! I don’t understand why you won’t let me tell him!” 

My dad shrugged his shoulders, and that was the only explanation I was going to get.

I blinked back the tears in my eyes. I was not going to cry in front of him.

“You’re not going to cry are you?” my dad smirked.

“Shut up, let’s go.” I spun on my heel and got in his car, staring straight ahead. I didn’t say more than two words to him for the entire trip, only giving him directions when necessary.

We parked about a mile down the road and gathered our supplies. We crept up on the house where the vampires had been staying, crouching low to the ground. My dad signaled for me to go left and him to go right. I nodded and pulled out my machete. I slowly stood and looked in a window. They were all asleep. Perfect. I signaled my dad and he nodded and pointed towards the back door. I pulled out my lock-pick and began to quietly pick the lock. Suddenly the door was jerked open and I was being yanked inside the house. I started to elbow whoever had me but they blocked it and put their hand on my mouth.

“Shhh, keep quiet if you want to live,” they whispered in my ear. I nodded that I understood and they let me go. I turned around to see…Dean.

He stared at me for a second and then pulled me back outside. 

“What the fuck are you doing here? Did you follow me?” he whispered through clenched teeth. If there weren’t vampires inside the house waiting to kill us I would have laughed.

“No…I…” How could I explain this without revealing that I was a hunter?

“(Y/N) what in the hell is taking you so long?” my dad came stalking around the corner of the house, machete in hand.

“Who the hell is that?” Dean stepped in front of me, shielding me from the knife-wielding maniac.

“That’s my dad,” I sighed. “We’re hunters Dean. I’m a hunter.”

“You’re a—hunter,” realization dawned on his face. All the times I couldn’t go on a date, all the times I was out of town.

“How did I not see this sooner?” he mumbled to himself.

“That’s the boyfriend?” my dad scoffed.

“Not anymore,” I huffed. “Are we going to kill some vamps or what?”

We stormed in the house and took out the nest and afterwards I introduced my dad to Sam and Dean at the bar.

Sam shook his head, “I still can’t believe we didn’t see it. How did we miss the fact that you’re a hunter?”

Dean took a swig of his beer and said, “Because she’s such a great liar, I guess. Excuse me,” he shoved his stool back and walked towards the restrooms.

“He’s mad, isn’t he?” I asked Sam.

Sam nodded sympathetically.

“It’s not her fault,” my dad said softly.

“Sir?” Sam asked.

My dad cleared his throat, “It’s not her fault. I told her not to tell anyone she’s a hunter.”

“Oh, I see,” Sam shifted his eyes towards me and I shrugged. Hope he didn’t expect more of an explanation because if he did he was shit out of luck. I took a deep breath and went after Dean.

I found him in the hallway by the bathrooms, hands deep in his pockets and a scowl on his face.

“Dean, please, can I explain?”

He looked at me, rubbed his face, heaved a deep sigh, and said, “Go ahead.”

“I wanted to tell you, I really did. It’s my dad, he said I couldn’t. He’s told me not to tell anyone.”

“Your dad told you not to tell…? Last I checked you were a grown-ass woman.”

“Yes, I am. But I figured he had to have a reason, you know? He’s never told me, but his face says more than words could ever say.” 

“I can’t believe this. You were going to let me leave you instead of telling me? Did I mean nothing to you?”

“Are you kidding me? I was devastated! I cried for two days straight. But he’s my family. He’s all I have left,” I choked back a sob.

Dean looked past me at Sam and my father sitting at the bar. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

He stared at me for a moment before he said, “Come here,” and grabbed my wrist, pulling me tight against him.

I put my face in his neck and breathed in the smell of him. God I missed that smell. 

I pulled back and looked at him, “So does this mean that we’re together again?”

“Yeah. After seeing you take those vamps heads off I don’t think I have to worry about you anymore,” he chuckled. He put his hand on my face and pulled me close, kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and bit his bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth. He groaned and said, “Later, your dad is here.”

“I don’t care,” I pushed him into the men’s bathroom and locked the door.


End file.
